


Her True Love

by DaysPastHell



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Coma, Emma ate the turnover, F/F, Regina is Emma's true love, Such cute omg, True Love, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaysPastHell/pseuds/DaysPastHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Emma didn't call Henry over and she ate the turnover? Regina regrets everything and fixes everything. </p><p>All it takes is True Love's kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Not good at romance n shit, so tell me how I did.

Emma decided not to tell Henry she was leaving. All it would do will make him to try and convince her to stay. She'd already said goodbye to Mary Margaret, so all she had left to do was pack. Emma dropped her suitcase on the floor and looked over at the apple turnover. Hunger made itself known in her stomach. Emma sighed, walking over. A snack would be nice before she left. The closest town was pretty far. 

Emma stabbed it with a fork, smiling slightly. It had made her heart swell when Regina gave it to her. It was pretty stupid, feeling like that with just a simple pastry. Emma had almost given away her crush on Regina, by saying yes so quickly. But, Regina hadn't noticed thankfully. 

Emma cut off a piece of the pastry with the fork and lifted it to her mouth. It tasted absolutely delightful, just as Emma expected. Her smile turned to a frown however, when her airway got blocked. She wasn't allergic to anything. Emma choked, falling off her chair in a struggle to the land line. 

Her vision went black and she knew no more.

""""'""""""""'""""""

Regina cried out in a sudden burst of unexpected pain. She clutched the counter, barely noticing when Henry started calling her in worry. She hadn't had this pain in a very long time. This was like being stabbed in the chest with a burning poker and having it twist harshly. This was the pain of your True Love being in peril. 

Regina's eyes watered with the pain and she lifted her hand to her lips as a sob escaped. Her True Love. Who could be causing this pain? Who was it? Through blurry eyes, she looked sharply at the oven. The apple turnover. Emma.

It had to be Emma. Uncharacteristic tears rolled down Regina's face and she fell to her knees. Small hands touched her arm. Regina looked up into Henry's eyes with regret. 

"Mom, what's wrong?" Henry asked, fearfully.

"I am so sorry, Henry. I didn't know." Regina broke off with another sob and she paused. "I didn't know this would happen."

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

"I need to go to the hospital. We need to save Emma."

 

.........

 

Just as Regina had hoped, Mary Margaret had taken Emma to the hospital. Regina burst through the doors, followed closely by Henry. She knew which room to go to. It was a small hospital. 

"Regina!" Mary Margaret jumped up in surprise. She was at Emma's side. 

Regina ignored her rival, looking straight at Emma. Emma was a deathly pale, the white of the hospital sheets and gown not helping her grey palor. Regina's heart ached at the sight. Her walk slowed slightly as she came to Emma's bedside. 

"Emma." She whispered, using a hesitant hand to brush aside a strand of blond hair from Emma's forehead. "I am so sorry."

"What is going on?" Mary Margaret asked, confused. Henry shushed her.

"Wait."

Regina bent over and kissed Emma's forehead, gently. She pulled away, looking worried, not noticing the burst of power resonating from the kiss. Emma gasped, her eyes flying open. Regina moved back as Emma sat up slowly.

"Regina?" Emma frowned. Realization dawned in her eyes, the curses cure bringing the truth to her mind. "It's all real."

"Yes." Regina smiled gently. "Please, forgive me."

"True loves kiss." Mary Margaret, Snow, gasped.

"True...love?" Emma looked into Regina's eyes, confused.

"Yes, but only if you'll take me." Regina said, smile falling as she assured the blond sheriff. 

"I'm, going to need some time. To digest all of this." Emma said. 

"As you wish." Regina smiled.

 

The end. 

Ooc characters. Opps. But whatever.


End file.
